


Sharing is caring

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cuckolding, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Multi, Top Huening Kai, bc it is, best fic of mine me thinks, but just at the start, but men version, he's a sub, hes not one tho me thinks, hyuka moves like a virgin, overuse of words, power bottom actually, soobin thinks its hot, soobin watches, they get all subby later uwu, took me an hour to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Yeonjun is clueless.He acts all confident and cocky, a smirk on his lips, a burning look in his eyes as he boasts about everything and anything. He flirts and plays and teases in a way that leaves everyone speechless.Yet he preens under the attention Soobin gives him. A delicious red in his cheeks, his eyes glassy and dazed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tries to avoid eye contact with Soobin. He's shy and endearing and Soobin wants toruinhim.But he's still clueless.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: simp for yeonjun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> bye i was thinking abt this for a while and my dick was hard so ✌

Soobin doesn't mind sharing.

Actually, he's pretty open about letting other people use his things, eat his food, and so forth. It's not really a bother, and at this point, it's pretty much just become one of his personality traits or something.

( _Can_ it become a personality trait? Like being white is the only thing most americans have going for them?)

Yeonjun teases him about it, his eyes sparkling, a small, amused smile pulling up the edges of his usually glossy lips. "You're not gonna have anything left bin." He breaths out lowly, his words disappearing into thin air as soon as he says them.

They're delicate little things that Soobin has learned to treasure.

And Soobin answers back with a coy smile of his own, leaning over to whisper in Yeonjun's ear. "I'm sure I'll be just fine hyung." He says, his voice a teasing lilt, his eyes shining with laughter as he swipes his thumb over Yeonjun's pretty, flushed cheek. 

Huening Kai is obvious.

Soobin can count on his fingers and toes all the times he's caught Kai staring at Yeonjun's ass. Soobin doesn't blame him, Yeonjun has a _very_ nice ass that has seen its fair share of challenges with Soobin's big hands. 

Yeonjun is clueless.

He acts all confident and cocky, a smirk on his lips, a burning look in his eyes as he boasts about everything and anything. He flirts and plays and teases in a way that leaves everyone speechless.

Yet he preens under the attention Soobin gives him. A delicious red in his cheeks, his eyes glassy and dazed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tries to avoid eye contact with Soobin. He's shy and endearing and Soobin wants to _ruin_ him.

But he's still clueless.

So Soobin tells him about Kai, about how he probably dreams of making Yeonjun cry in the best of ways, probably daydreams about making him beg and pining him down.

Soobin keeps his eyes on Yeonjun, gauging his reaction and relishing in the slightly ditzy look that takes over Yeonjun's expression.

They agree that yes, Kai has a big dick and yes, Yeonjun wants to absolutely get torn apart by it. 

Soobin tells Kai about it after a shoot, pulling him away from the others and trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice as he talks. "Look, I'll be frank and honest. I know you want to fuck Yeonjun hyung."

Panic dawns in Kai's eyes.

"And," Soobin hurriedly adds. "We're _l_ _etting_ you."

Kai's eyebrows furrow in confusion and, Soobin has to admit, he looks like the cute little puppy that Soobin once tried to adopt but couldn't because Karen downstairs told on him. He's cute.

"Okay..." Kai says slowly, his eyes widening when he realizes what Soobin said.

" _Oh_ , okay!" He says, a grin on his face that he tries to wipe away.

Soobin laughs, a lighthearted thing that makes Kai shake his head. "See you tonight." He whispers, ducking his head when their manager nods at them, passing close.

He walks away, his head in the clouds, and his ears ringing with Kai's echoing "Whoop!" of happiness.

Yeonjun pretends to look surprised when Kai enters the room, but the look Kai gives him tells him that he doesn't buy his bullshit. So Yeonjun claps, a small, joking smile on his face as says, "Oh goodie, we're all here. Now let's pray."

He winces when Soobin slaps his arm, and Kai laughs. The icy atmosphere breaks, the thin veil of discomfort tearing itself up. And Soobin is grateful for Yeonjun's acute people senses, the way he seems to know what everyone is feeling, even if they're tight lipped with a closed look in their eyes.

(Taehyun, Soobin thinks.)

It starts off slow, Yeonjun being the fake confident he is pulls a typical Choi Yeonjun move and crawls onto Kai's lap, his hands bunching up the front of Kai's shirt in his hands.

He dips down to mouth at Kai's collarbones, his tongue flicking out to lick a broad stripe on his shoulder and he sucks, pearly teeth digging into pale skin.

It's hot, to say the least.

Kai lets out a deep moan, his eyes closing as he leans back and lets Yeonjun do his thing, letting him be as he rolls his hips down onto Kai's crotch, a satisfied smirk on his lips. 

_That's a power move,_ Soobin thinks blankly as he watches Kai's hands wrap around Yeonjun's waist, a pretty flush creeping down his neck.

Yeonjun kicks his shorts off awkwardly, bending his legs at a painful looking angle to dump them on the floor, all the while keeping his balance and managing not to knee Kai's dick.

And Soobin has to admit, he's impressed. Yeonjun hooks his thumbs around the belt loops of Kai's jeans, raising his eyebrows as Kai blushes profusely.

"You're acting like a virgin!" Yeonjun complains, a slight smile on his face as he moves away. Kai takes his jeans off quickly, eagerly, chucking them towards Soobin. And Soobin being the nice person he is decides not to take it personally.

Because Kai is, after all, younger and brattier than him.

Yeonjun moves like a cat, all smooth and suave in ways that Soobi never understood. He has the grace of a dancer, years of experience accumulated into one body that does incredible things with the skills it's been taught.

Soobin had always been amazed at how Yeonjun moves with a certain _softness_ _._ He's both delicate and rough, a combination that Soobin never understood.

Their clothes come off smoothly, small peppering kisses progressing into tongue and teeth clashing, spit glossing their lips prettily and flushed faces glowing dimly with joy. It's a sight to behold, and Soobin finds that his dick is hard and his heart is soft.

Oh my god.

Soobin wants to laugh.

Yeonjun's hands deftly wrap around Kai's cock, slick with spit and precum as he does something so sinfully good that Kai's back arches a bit, his face scrunched up as he grips Yeonjun's thigh with an achingly hard force.

Soobin knows what it's like, giving Yeonjun the slightest bit of control and ending up handing him the whole damn rein. 

Yeonjun bruises easily, and Kai's hold doesn't ease even as Yeonjun drops his hands, folding them nicely in his lap and looking at Soobin coyly. "You like the view?" He asks, his voice high and teasing, his eyes fluttering with the distant pleasure of a winning game. 

Soobin lets out a tiny, low growl that Yeonjun catches quickly. Yeonjun laughs lightly, all pretty ringing bells and soft tinkles. He braces himself on his arms, dropping down to press his lips lightly against the head of Kai's cock, smearing precum all over them filthily. 

Kai looks down at him like he's saved the world, like he hung the moon and stars and called it a day. Like maybe Yeonjun has some secret that he can see just by looking into his pretty, starry eyes.

Soobin knows the feeling, the slightly crazy butterflies flitting around nervously as you try to unsuccessfully shoot them down. 

Susprisingly, Soobin doesn't mind the way Kai looks at Yeonjun so... _lovingly._

Yeonjun's lips wrap around Kai's cock easily, plump and cherry red and slick with fluid. He looks sinfully good as he bobs his head, taking Kai in deeper and deeper, coughing lightly with big, watery eyes.

His arms shake from the strain of holding himself up awkwardly, his hair getting messed up as Kai pulls at it experimentally.

Soobin's hands wrap around his own dick, his eyes flicking everywhere in order to catch every detail of what Yeonjun does, of every moan and flush Kai has.

It's almost unhealthy, how much he loves the sight. Filthy and hot and something new that Soobin watches obsessively.

Yeonjun pulls off with a pop that echoes, and Kai blinks like he's come out of a trance. Yeonjun's lips are even more swollen, a deep red that catches instant attention from Kai.

He pulls Yeonjun in for a kiss, and Yeonjun doesn't resist, moving pliantly like a puppet on strings. His hands curl at his sides as Kai licks into his mouth, dirty and fascinating.

Kai leans back for a few seconds, his chest heaving as he calms himself down. Yeonjun slumps down on himself, his head bowed as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and his hands pressing against the spot on his thigh where Kai insistently squeezed tight.

A shudder wracks through his toned, lithe body, and Soobin's brain blanks at the sight. 

A few seconds later he crawls back to Kai, his breathing shallow as he asks Kai something in a low tone that Soobin doesn't catch. Kai nods eagerly, and Yeonjun grins confidently.

He pliantly lets Kai manhandle him over his lap, his cheeks a pretty red as he glances at Soobin nervously.

Soobin smiles.

Watching Yeonjun sink down on Kai's cock, all pretty and wrecked, is enough to have Soobin seeing stars. Yeonjun throws his head back, pretty little ragged moans being puched out of him as Kai thrusts upward, his bony hips moving rhythmically. 

Yeonjun keens when Kai hits his prostate dead on, his lips trembling as he bites down on them, hot tears falling fast and angry down his cheeks. 

It's the hottest thing Soobin has ever seen, both of them sighing and crying out and gasping loudly, their hands curling and their eyes teary. They look _pathetic._

Especially Yeonjun, his hair all messed up and his lips bitten up and his eyes big and soft. He looks _breakable._

_Delicate._

He unravels so quickly, his body tensing tensing tensing, his moans breaking in half and his back arching like a bow pulled taut. His cum splatter Kai's chest and his, a little bit of it hitting his chin in a way that makes him flinch subtly. 

Kai fucks into him harder than ever, making Yeonjun ride him even as his sensitive body protests. His bottom lip trembles as he unwinds, tension bleeding out of his body as he shoots his load into Yeonjun.

And complete silence, save for the whimpers and soft sighs Yeonjun and Kai let out.

Soobin looks down, and yes, he came like a fucking schoolgirl, cum dripping down his wrist disgustingly. 

_Nice_. 

Yeonjun glances at him, his gaze broke and far away, his pretty lips pouting, his body shaking ever so slightly. He's a dream, and Soobin's breath stops at the sight of him.

"Did I do well?"

Soobin's chest blooms with a flower, a rose too prickly and sweet.

"Yes Yeonjun, you did well."


End file.
